


片段灭文×4

by Knivergils



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sad, 绿红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1　穿娃娃装（玩偶服）<br/>#2　亲热<br/>#3　吃冰淇淋<br/>#4　性别转换</p>
            </blockquote>





	片段灭文×4

#1　穿娃娃装（玩偶服）  
**YJ动画世界，Earth-16

　　他们很难得一家人一起出来玩。　　  
　　糊了一脸冰淇淋的Don骑在Barry肩膀上晃荡着肉乎乎的腿：“Daddy，我要气球～(^∇^～）”他指着远处的小孩说。  
　　“我，我也要！”正在舔棉花糖的Dawn也停下来扯爸爸的裤腿，蓝色的小眼睛里闪着光。Don见状拨了眼皮，冲她做了个吐舌头的鬼脸，Dawn也不服输地嘟起了嘴。  
　　Barry揉了揉Dawn的头发，把她的手放到Iris手里：“跟在妈妈在这里等我。”  
　　Don死活不肯下来，Barry只好带着他一起去找卖气球的地方。走了好长一段路，绕过旋转木马，Barry才看见拿着一大束气球的熊先生正在往水池边走，似乎是想躲开身后缠着他的小屁孩们。Barry握住Don的腿，小跑着追上了上去。  
　　“啊，那个，能不能卖我两个气球。”Barry叫住了熊先生。  
　　“都说了这不卖的！”他的声音听起来很不耐烦。  
　　“拜托了，两个就好。”Barry还在做最后的努力，偏偏Don在这个时候伸手去扯了熊先生的耳朵，差点把人拉得摔倒。  
　　熊先生猛地转过身来，Barry被吓了一跳，刚想道歉却发现对方没有下一步动作，熊头上塑料的眼睛盯着得人浑身发毛。  
　　“Don，快给人道歉。”Barry拍了拍儿子的屁股。  
　　Don双手抱胸撅起了嘴巴：“哼，我才不要给小气的熊先生道歉。”  
　　“对不起，小孩子无心的。”Barry无奈地道歉。  
　　“Barry。”身后传来Iris的声音，“怎么这么久？”  
　　“哦那个…”Barry回头看的一瞬间感到毛茸茸的东西凑了过来，然后手里塞满了绳子。  
　　Don拉过离自己最近的一个气球用力地亲了一口，Barry拨开气球看的时候，熊先生已经不见了。  
　　“怎么买了这么多。”Iris看着漂浮在空中的一大堆气球。  
　　“呃，其实我也不知道发生了什么。”Barry往四周看，哪都没有看到那个棕色的毛绒身影。

　　熊先生站在拐角喘气，这时手机响了起来，他摘下玩偶的头接起了电话。  
　　“你在哪？我等你半天了。”  
　　熊先生探出头往水池边上看了看，他看见一个红发的女人站在那里。  
　　“我根本就不会去，那种蠢事我怎么可能会做。你还真信啊？蠢女人。”  
　　“Hal·Jordan！你这个混蛋！别让我再看到你！”  
　　女人的愤怒过后是无尽的嘟嘟声，熊先生重新套上玩偶的头，顺着墙滑坐到地上，静静地看着喷泉发呆。

 

 

#2　亲热  
**重启前的主世界，无限地球危机之后，Earth-1

　　他没开灯，一个人坐在沙发里。  
　　他还能够清晰地回忆起他失去的那个人，不停地想念。他害怕自己会忘记，忘记他的样子，忘记和他在一起的感觉。他紧紧地抓着胸口，他害怕连记忆里的那一抹颜色最终都会褪去，到最后再也无法想象曾经在一起走过的日子，一切变得像梦境一样虚无。  
　　他想念他的蓝眼睛，能在各种不同颜色的光亮中映照出自己，流露出各种表情。  
　　他想念他的唇，吻起来并不那么软，而且似乎总是心里作用般的带着些化学品的味道。  
　　他想念他的手，他的腰，他的腿，他的全部……他痛苦地抱住了头，埋在膝盖中间，他终于承认自己的想象力是多么的匮乏，甚至不能够在脑海中具象一个令自己满意的他。  
　　他站起来走到柜子前，伸出的手悬在空中很久，最后还是没有把翻倒的相框立起来。  
　　他摘下戴在手指上的戒指，放在了相框旁边。

 

 

#3　吃冰淇淋  
**New52，Earth-1

　　中城的夏天并不像海滨城的那么闷热，但是在突如其来的一场暴雨过后，酷暑难挡，热浪翻涌让人喘不上气。  
　　抬头对上被厚重的乌云遮蔽严实的天空，像压了块大石一样，Hal觉得胸口一阵憋闷。  
　　原本是想和Barry吃顿饭，好不容易把他从家里拉出来，结果现在一下子就不见了人影。Hal拉了拉被汗浸湿的衣领，看着大楼显示屏上的现场报道——寒冷队长又来捣乱了。  
　　不知道是习惯了还是对闪电侠太有信心，路上的行人相当镇静，甚至都懒得抬头看一眼。Hal深深地吸了一口气，走到路边的小摊前买了一个抹茶味的冰淇淋。他伸出舌头舔了舔光滑的冰淇淋球，然后咬了一口等它在嘴里融化，沁凉的感觉让他觉得好像活过来了。  
　　他一边吃着冰淇淋一边往报道里说的那个街区走去。  
　　Barry一脚把寒冷队长踹飞，他撞坏了消防栓，地下水像巨型喷泉一样从地底喷涌而出。刚捂干的地面又被淋湿，雨后让人胸闷的味道再度膨胀起来。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”寒冷队长笑着在水幕中张开闪着蓝光的双臂，“闪电侠，这种天气，你难道一点都不想我吗？”  
　　“你到底想怎样？”Barry皱眉，胳膊上被冰锥划伤的地方，血混着地下水流下。  
　　“我只是想帮你降降温。”白色冷气从寒冷队长身上溢出，在湿热的空气中环绕着他，接着他打了个响指。他踹了消防栓一脚，水柱的方向瞬间改变，巨大的水流扑向路人。  
　　冷气以惊人的速度冻结，但Barry用比它更快的速度冲到那个人面前。  
　　“Hal？！”  
　　因为他的一个愣神，他被水柱击中然后冰封了起来，Hal的手里的冰淇淋掉在地上摔成一滩绿色的泥，他的眼角抽搐，手指上的戒指快速地闪着绿色的光。寒冷队长像滑冰一样从光滑的冰面上溜了过来，他把胳膊搭在被冻成雕塑的Barry身上看着地上的冰淇淋，他笑着说：  
　　“我赔给你啊。”  
　　他握起右手，一拳打向闪电侠的冰雕。  
　　“不！！！！！”

　　“不！！！！！”  
　　Hal睁开眼就看到铁灰色的天花板，这里是瞭望塔的休息室。他拿过床头柜上的手表看了一下时间，周四晚上10点。他马上像吃了兴奋剂一样从床上跳起来开门出去。  
　　在控制台看到那个红色的身影的时候他松了口气。  
　　“Barry。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你没事真是太好了。”他走过去张开双臂去拥抱他，却扑了个空。  
　　“Barry？！”

　　“Barry！！！！”  
　　Hal缠着被子直接从床上滚了下来，脑袋磕在地上的酒瓶上。  
　　他挣扎着坐起来，把脸埋在手掌里。

 

 

#4　性别转换  
**AU架空

　　天空像被捅了个大洞，雨水倾盆而下，潮湿的雾气笼罩在半空。  
　　Barry在喝了那杯加冰的青柠苏打水一口后打了个寒战，光洁的手臂上起了一层微小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　一定是冷气开得太过头了，她想。  
　　她从椅子里拿起自己的外套，这时她的手机震动着从口袋里掉出来，摔在地上，一边移动一边发出不耐烦的兹兹声。来电人是Sweetheart，名字上方是一个衣着性感的棕发美女的照片，撅起的红唇鲜艳欲滴。  
　　Barry捡起手机按下接听键，没有说话，放在耳边静静地等待对方的喋喋不休。但是电话那头很久之后才传来一阵若有似无的叹息。

　　Hal?  
　　来接我。  
　　你在哪？

　　她们已经三个月没有见面了。  
　　  
　　Barry开车赶到的时候，她看到湿漉漉的Hal坐在巷子里垃圾桶的桶盖上抽着烟。她棕色的卷发乱糟糟的，上衣少了个袖子，裙子上豁着大口子，一直开到大腿内侧，看得见里面浅绿色的蕾丝内裤。旁边倒着两个鼻青脸肿的男人，看来被揍得很惨。  
　　Barry弯腰试了那两个男人的鼻息，还好，没死。她站起来走到Hal旁边收起伞，伸手托着她的脸，拇指擦了擦她嘴角的血迹和化开的口红。她从来没见过她的姑娘这么狼狈，她一直是那么的耀眼和强势，吸引着所有人的目光。Barry没有开口问她发生了什么，因为现在这情况似乎不是那么容易开口的事，她更不想给她铐上手铐。她把伞放到旁边的桶盖上，将迟钝的Hal搂进怀里，揽着她的头，像哄孩子一样温柔地抚摸。  
　　时间静止了，身边只有哗哗的雨声和彼此的呼吸，心跳。  
　　Hal把脸埋在Barry胸里，用力吸气，汲取她的味道。她身上总是有淡淡的消毒水味道，Hal并不喜欢，却觉得安心。只有她知道在这身制服的下面，Barry的胸比看上去的要大，要柔软，拥有完美的形状和漂亮的颜色。

　　可是，可是以后……

　　Hal突然揪住Barry的衣领，转身将她压在墙上，她吻她，用力地吻她，舌头钻进去往深处纠缠。她把大腿卡进Barry的双腿之间抵着，手伸进衬衫里握着她胸前的丰满用力地揉捏。  
　　Barry被吓了一跳，好一会儿才反应过来，她努力地推开Hal，两人的的头发纠结在一起，沾着晶莹的唾液从嘴角拉开。Barry想要问为什么，但是对上Hal的眼睛的时候，她退却了，下意识地把左手藏到了身后。

　　她们太了解彼此了，看穿对方的心只需要一个眼神。

　　Hal拉过她的手，中指上的戒指闪着璀璨的光芒。Barry想把手缩回来，却被紧紧攥着。Hal吻了吻她的手背，然后笑了。  
　　Barry想叫她的名字，想说点什么，但是嗓子被堵住了什么也说不出来。她只能看着她的姑娘笑着流泪，润开的眼线弄花了她的脸。


End file.
